


A Couple of Elephants

by masked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Old Age, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked/pseuds/masked
Summary: A quiet moment shared between Dean and Cas some time during Dean's old age.





	A Couple of Elephants

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on March 14, 2014 [here](http://hamburgergod.tumblr.com/post/79463077357/do-elephants-really-never-forget-what-theyve).

“Do elephants really never forget what they’ve seen?”

Castiel stilled his hands in the motion of doing the dishes and turned to observe Dean, quaintly sitting on the couch with reading glasses perched on his nose. If it wasn’t for the slight tremor that ran through his hands which held a book, Castiel wouldn’t have known Dean had asked the question.

“Why do you ask?”

Dean’s eyelids fluttered as he blinked. “It’s getting pretty late,” he stated.

Castiel eyed Dean, the grey that’s started to show in his hair years ago, the crow’s feet beside his eyes becoming more pronounced as the years went by, and the etched lines of wrinkles on his forehead. He turned the faucet off, dried his hands and walked towards Dean by the couch. He laid his hand upon Dean’s shoulder, and he leaned against the familiar touch.

“D’you think you’ll ever forget me when I’m gone, Cas?” Dean muttered with a slight quirk of his lips, holding no mirth.

Castiel pressed a kiss against Dean’s hair. “Never, Dean Winchester.”

The quirk of his lips broadened into a smile. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” Castiel knitted their hands together. “Are you saying elephants are superior to angels?”

Dean laughed now, the calm after the storm behind them. “Have you _seen_ baby elephants? They’re far cuter than any angel I’ve ever met.”

“ _Any_ angel?” Castiel quirked his eyebrows.

“Yep.” Age hadn’t changed Dean’s green eyes, for they still held the same brilliance as they did when Castiel first saw them. Full of doubt for himself, but just as strong and bright. If Castiel had to spend eternity somewhere, he wanted it spent lost in Dean’s eyes. “Any angel but mine.”

They shared a quiet kiss and spent the rest of the night on the couch, hands weaved together. 


End file.
